matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Mountain
Table Mountain is a flat-topped mountain which overlooks Cape Town. It also hides the Second Vertex. Fictional History Early History A long time ago, a race of super-ancient beings built a vertex beneath Table Mountain (the exact geological status of it at the time is unclear). The Six Sacred Stones While the rest of the team were out laying the first Pillar, Julius and Lachlan were able to figure out the second Vertex's location beneath Table Mountain, and sent the co-ordinates to them. Meanwhile, Wolf's CIEF forces had also learned of the Vertex's relative location, and set about preventing the Minnow's access to South Africa. Shortly before South Africa was cordoned off completely, Jack learned that a member of Wolf's team was going to betray them and prevent the second Pillar from being laid, so he, Julius and Lachlan met up with the Sea Ranger to use his submarine to gain access to Cape Town. Even as Jack's team began navigating the vertice's traps, Wolf and his CIEF team got to the inverted pyramid first. However, as Switchblade killed Broadsword and prepared to drop the Pillar into the chasm, Jack used a Maghook to swing over to the pyramid and grab and place the Pillar at exactly the right moment. Unfortunately, he and Switchblade proceeded to fall into the darkness below. After Wolf's men retrieved the Pillar, he ordered his men to return to Cape Town, leaving Alby alone in the Vertex, while Sea Ranger and the twins prepared to leave. The Five Greatest Warriors Fortunately for Jack, he was able to use the Maghook to halt his fall and climb back up. After retrieving Alby, they signalled Sea Ranger using vibration waves, who came back and rescued the pair. The team then left Table Mountain to rendezvous with the rest of the Minnows team. Months later, after the final Pillar was placed at the Sixth Vertex, the Second Vertex beneath Table Mountain activated once again. This time, as the beam of light it emitted struck the Earth's iron core, it was accompanied by the light beam ignited from the other five Vertices, causing a series of harmonic waves that repelled the Dark Sun. Features The Second Vertex The Second Corner of the Machine, the City of Bridges, is located beneath Table Mountain. Like every other Vertex, there is the inverted pyramid of the Machine, which is set above a seemingly bottomless chasm. Besides the inverted pyramid, the other defining feature of the Vertex is the city that inspired the ancient Mesopotamian city of Ur. All of the buildings are connected by bridges, most of which comprise the trap system, which can be traversed safely by solving the Aristotle riddles carved before each bridge. In the centre of the city is a giant ziggurat which pocesses a ladder leading to the vertex's ceiling, followed by indended rungs which lead down to the pyramid's summit. Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Real-World Places Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Vertex Sites Category:Mountains